Behind Closed Doors
by EvilXTwin116
Summary: What are those boys really up to?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Warning - Slash: Don't like, don't read

Also I would like to give a huge thank you to **seaecho** who helped me so much with this. I couldn't have done it without you! : )

* * *

Everyone knew the house at 1334 North Beachwood had weirdoes for residents. Long haired weirdoes to be precise, but they never knew just how out there they really were. No one knew what went on behind those closed doors, and the boys who lived there would be damned if anyone was going to find out. They had a secret.

To the outside world, though they had long hair and played in a rock band, Mike, Peter, Micky and Davy were typical young adults. They were doing their best to make a living the only way they knew how, and they enjoyed what they did which is more than most people could say about their jobs. They went about their business the same as anyone else, never bothering anyone but helping out where they could. On the inside however, the boys each harbored a dark secret that at first they didn't even let each other know.

They still remembered that night when it had come to light.

Mike and Peter had gone out to grab some dinner and it was taking them an especially long time to get back. Davy and Micky had been sitting on the couch watching tv, not much on as usual. Davy had gone into the kitchen to check the fridge for the fifth time hoping something had magically appeared. It had not so Davy returned to the couch with a huff. "Man, I'm starving. I hope Mike and Peter get back soon with the pizza or I may have to resort to eating the couch."

Micky chuckled nervously. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every moment he spent alone with Davy. He was beginning to feel like he was going to burst. _What IS taking Mike and Peter so long? _On the T.V. was a newer series call the Time Tunnel, which would usually have Micky's full attention. He loved sci-fi and especially the thought of time travel, but not today. As the minutes ticked by feeling more like hours, Micky decided he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hey Davy," He didn't look at his band mate, instead steadily focusing his gaze on the floor.

"Yeah Mick," Davy spun around to look at Micky hearing an urgency in his voice that had never been there before.

"Do you ever get feelings? Like the kind you know you shouldn't but just can't explain?" Micky felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. He tried his best not to let Davy see just how uncomfortable he was.

"What d'ya mean feelings? Like _feelings _feelings or _feelings?"_ He motioned to his crotch on the latter. _Is Micky actually blushing at this? Micky loves to talk about his sex life openly. What the bloody hell is going on?_

Micky blushed deeper, but continued. He had to get it out, it was eating him alive. "The second kind of feelings, but for someone you know you shouldn't have them for." He prayed Davy would get the gist of where he was trying to go with it, but he knew that he hadn't given away enough details for him to pick up on what he was trying to lay down.

"What like a bird with a boyfriend? Or a husband?" Davy was so confused, Micky wasn't usually the type to ruin a relationship or anything like that. _What's going on? This is the strangest I've ever seen Micky acting. And that's saying something!_

"No, like… a good friend." _Come on Davy please, I don't know if I can actually say the words._

_Oh well that's different then. _"Well I guess I've had feelings for friends before, but we don't stay friends for long." Davy said with wink. Girls never really wanted to stay friends with him. It was like a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. _Sometimes it might be nice just to have a girl I can talk to about anything without having expectations._

"Well I've sort of got these feelings for a really close friend of mine. I don't know what I should do about it." _Please please please…_

"Just talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?" _This is just bizarre, he doesn't usually need advice. This must be someone pretty special to him to not have the confidence to just go for it; I wonder who it could be._

"Well…" _Oh god I'm gonna die of embarrassment _

"Well what?"

"Itsnotagirl!" Micky hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Micky I didn't catch that. What did you say?" _I think I know what he said, but I need to know for sure._

Micky looked over to where Davy was sitting. His face was flushed and he had a giant knot in his stomach. "I said," Micky gulped, "It's not a girl."

"Oh," Davy said contemplating what his best friend had just told him. _"OH!" _He realized what Micky was trying to say. "One of us?" Micky nodded and put his head back in his palms. "Well is it Peter? You know Peter's a really understanding guy; I don't think it would be a problem…" Micky just shook his head. "No, it's not Peter." Davy cringed at his next thought, "Oh man it can't be Mike!" Micky sighed, "No Davy it isn't Mike." Davy froze, "but that means…" "Yes Davy that means I have these _feelings_ for you."

Davy blushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. He'd felt strongly for Micky for a while now, but he would have never been so brave as to utter a peep about it and now here was Micky telling him that he felt the same way. Davy smiled wickedly at Micky, not saying anything.

"Davy, why are you looking at me like…mmmph," Davy cut off his words by climbing onto Micky's lap and giving Micky a full kiss on the lips. Micky looked at his tiny friend, confused but happy, "But Davy…" "Shh, I've felt the same thing for quite some time. I just could never tell you. Let's just enjoy this." Davy smashed his mouth back down on Mickys, only this time Micky kissed back with need and started grinding his hips against Davys causing the smaller man to moan into his mouth.

Meanwhile in the Monkeemobile…

Peter and Mike had been sitting in traffic for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it had only been about an hour. Still Mike was antsy to get the food and get back to the Pad. He hated having to sit there with nothing to do and Peter had been especially quiet for the whole ride.

Finally as Mike parked the car in front of the pizzeria Peter turned to him. A look on his face Mike had never seen before. "Michael I can't do this anymore." He had tears in his eyes and the guitarist wondered what he had done to upset Peter so.

"Can't do what Pete? What's wrong good buddy, why are you cryin?"

"I can't pretend anymore," Peter whispered looking down at his lap and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Pretend what?" Mike couldn't understand what could have Peter so worked up. Peter was the most open and understanding guy Mike knew. _What could be so bad that he feels he has to cover it up or pretend?_ Mike had no clue

Peter pressed his eyes closed and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Now Mike was really worried. Why was Peter afraid to tell him? They talked about everything! "Peter, you're gonna haveta speak a little clearer if you want me to help you. I can't understand what you're saying."

Peter looked deep into Mikes eyes and slowly forced the words out, "I can't pretend anymore that I'm not attracted to you. " He turned away again, "I hope you aren't mad. You probably hate me now."

"Now hold on just a minute there shotgun. First off, I could never hate you, you're my best friend. And what do you mean by 'attracted to me?'" Peter sighed and hung his head, "I mean every time I'm with you, no every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you. To feel your body against mine, I want you. I've tried to ignore it, but I just can't anymore. I'm sorry."

Mike was flabbergasted; he definitely did not see that one coming. "You don't haveta be sorry Pete. You feel what you feel. I just need time to process it that's all." Mike didn't know _what_ to feel. He always felt a strong connection with the bassist. They had their music in a way that no one else understood. _But could I really ever want to be with a man?_ _I like girls. I've never looked at a man and thought he was attractive._ He just had no clue. "I'm honored Pete, really, I just don't know what to feel about that."

Peter looked at Mike and tried to summon up every ounce of courage he had in him, "Can I try? If you don't like it I'll stop. I just have to know." Mike looked away for a moment, _well we've always been close, closer than most friends get. Maybe it's worth a try. I haven't had a girlfriend in I don't even know how long._ He turned back to a waiting Peter, "Oh what the hell Pete, ok. But, we stop if it's weird or anything right." Peter's face lit up and Mike knew he had made the right choice, that smile shook him to his very core. "Of course Michael, whatever you're comfortable with. Thank you!"

Peter leaned in apprehensively, giving Mike time to change his mind, and lightly brushed his lips against the Texans. Mike did not move, not sure what to make of how he felt, before deciding _fuck it_ and kissing Peter back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected. **

**I want to give another thank you to Seaecho who, even though she insists she did nothing but proofread, has been so motivational. I couldn't have done it without her. **

**Same warning as last it contains slash between consenting men - don't like don't read. Anyway on with the chapter...hope you enjoy it :-)**

* * *

Peter melted into Mike's arms, which were starting to relax, just a little bit. Mike's head was swimming, it felt good. _Peter_ felt good. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Peter's lips and hands only for a moment before realizing where they were sitting. He jerked himself back out of Peter's grasp. Noting the terrified look on the bassist's face he pressed one finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't worry Peter, I liked it. But, we're in the middle of a parking lot full of people who can see us." Peter let out a breath of relief, "That's true, I didn't really think about that. We should probably get the pizza before Micky and Davy send out a search party or eat the couch or something." "Good thinkin' shotgun."

Unfortunately, since it was a Friday, the pizza place was absolutely packed and it took 45 minutes for the pizza to be ready. When they finally got back to the Monkeemobile, Peter sat as close to Mike as he possibly could and began rubbing his hand up and down Mike's arm.

"I'm sorry Michael, I hope you don't mind." _I just can't help but touch you, I've wanted this for so long and now that I'm so close I don't know how much longer I can wait._

"It's alright Peter, I gotta admit, it's kinda exciting. When we get back I'd like to explore this a little bit further." _God I just wanna run my hands all over him. I always knew my feelings for him were strong, I just didn't realize how deep they actually went._

Peter smiled and moved his hand from Mike's arm to his thigh, lightly brushing up and down. Unfortunately for them they hit a good amount of traffic on the freeway and what should have been a 15 minute drive was taking much longer. Peter's hand continued its path up and down Mike's leg and it was having quite a profound effect on Little Mike. Peter smirked at this; he couldn't wait to see up close and personal what he had always admired from glances through tight pants. _God, I can't wait to see him for real. If he looks that big through his pant he must be downright huge!_ Peter made a habit of noticing every time Mike got aroused during a show or practice, he loved the way Mike's pants clung to him just so that he could make out the outline.

Mike was beginning to get flustered. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the Pad with Peter and explore every inch of him, but of course to him it was taking an eternity and he wasn't sure how long he would last with Peter teasing him like this. _Where did he even learn to do that? If this traffic doesn't move soon I may just attack him right here!_

Peter knew damn well what he was doing and he loved every moment of it. Everyone thought Peter was so innocent, but watching Mike squirm under his touch was such a turn on to him. If only those people who thought that could know what Peter wanted to do to and with the guitarist they might pass out from the shock.

Mike was beginning to breathe heavily as Peter increased the pressure on his leg. They were about 5 minutes away from the Pad and at this point Mike might just throw the pizza at Micky and Davy and drag Peter upstairs with him. He knew he couldn't do that though, it needed to be subtle. _Damn what would Mick and Davy think if they knew? Best not to think of that, they can't find out yet, _I _just found out for Pete's sake_.

Back at the Pad things were heating up quickly.

Micky picked Davy up and threw him onto his back on the couch, quickly crawling between his legs. They tore at each other's shirts, needing skin to skin contact. Finally, they were able to separate long enough for each to discard the offending garments. Micky settled back down between his legs and was quickly working Davy into a frenzy, nibbling his neck in a particularly sensitive area just below his ear. It wasn't long before they were once again grinding their still clothed erections together.

Micky sighed against Davy's neck, "I knew you were a hot little number, but damn I can't keep my hands and mouth off you." _The things I want to do to you, unnghh!_

Davy grinned, _You ain't seen nothing yet babe. _"Good, because I don't want you to stop until you've examined every inch of me with them. I want that gorgeous mouth of yours everywhere"

"Your wish is my command babe." _Just you wait and see what I can do with it!_

Micky took his time as he started kissing down Davy's neck to his collarbone and down his chest. He made sure to pay equal attention to each nipple, slowly rolling over them with his tongue and gently nibbling them to hard peaks. Davy moaned appreciatively, arching his back to get more contact. Micky was getting closer and closer to the concentration of heat between Davy's legs, but he was moving torturously slow to Davy.

The friction of their excitement rubbing together was superb. It was just enough to have them writhing on the couch, but still left them craving so much more. While they were both eager for more, they were also hesitant. How far were they really going to take this? Neither was quite sure what the implications would be if they took it all the way, but frankly neither was in a position to really care.

Finally, Davy had enough of Micky teasing so he grabbed Micky's hand and placed it on top of his clothed bulge, "Micky, I need to feel you, please."

Micky smiled a lecherous grin and began unzipping Davy's pants as slowly as he could, relishing in the look of pure need on Davy's face. _I can't wait to see and hear how he likes this…_

Suddenly Davy's pants were ripped from him, it happened so fast he hadn't even seen Micky take off his boxers. _Damn, how did he do that so fast? Micky your energy is a mystery to me, but damn if it isn't hot as bloody hell._

After divesting Davy of the rest of his clothes Micky quickly got to work on the erection standing at full attention before him. He teased at first, licking lightly up and down the shaft then swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. Davy couldn't take anymore teasing and grabbed Micky by the back of his head, forcing him all the way down. "Oh god, please. Suck me Micky!" Micky happily obliged.

They were so wrapped up in what they were doing they never heard the engine of the Monkeemobile or the creak of the front door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Warning: contains hot sex between equally sexy men. Don't like - don't read. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it ;-)**

* * *

Peter and Mike stood in the doorway of the Pad slack jawed at the sight before them. Davy was laid out on the couch, completely naked with Micky's head buried between his legs. They were so engrossed in their activity they didn't notice Mike and Peter at all. They looked at each other then back to the scene in the living room. Mike quickly set the pizza down and they were on each other. Mike was so turned on by the sight of his band mates in the throes of passion he couldn't help himself. It didn't escape him that Peter was straining in his now way too tight pants.

They kissed frantically, as if they would die if they broke their lip contact. Mike took Peter's lower lip into his mouth and bit down causing a rather loud moan to pour from Peter's lips. They heard a gasp coming from the area of the couch and looked back to see Micky and Davy staring at them with the same shock he and Peter had when they opened the door. The four just stood there, staring at each other, not quite sure what to say.

Mike finally broke the silence, "Well guys I guess we need to have a little talk huh?" The other three nodded. Micky and Davy settled back on the couch while Peter and Mike stayed standing where they were. Davy quickly put his boxers back on, only a little embarrassed at being the only one who was naked. No one spoke for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes. Mike, who had produced a gavel seemingly out of nowhere called a meeting.

After they settled in their seats at the wooden table that had also appeared Mike spoke again, "Well it's obvious we all have these _feelings_ for lack of a better word toward each other. Now I can safely say for both Peter and myself that for us it extends to you two as well. Seeing you two on the couch, well…" "It was hot," Peter finished for him. Mike felt his face grow hot, but ultimately agreed, "Yes, it was hot, now as for the two of you, where are you at right now?"

Micky and Davy looked at each other, then back to Mike and Peter, and then once more back at each other. Davy was the first to speak, "Well, to be honest I'm not sure where I'm at, this is all very sudden and very weird, but I gotta admit seeing you and Pete snogging like that was pretty exciting." "I agree with Davy," Micky interjected, "But I'm willing to go as far as to say I'd like to see where this goes, with all of us."

Mike and Peter turned to whisper something to each other before Mike spoke again, "OK guys, if we're gonna do this it has to be agreed by us all, if not than we act like nothing ever happened. Deal?" The other three nodded. "Well alright then, time to vote. All in favor in following our intuitions and seeing what happens say "aye". Four "aye's" quickly followed, but just for decency's sake he added, "All opposed say "nay". Silence followed, so Mike proceeded to end the vote, "It's all decided then, we're all in this together" and he slammed the gavel down effectively ending the meeting. After the table and gavel disappeared Peter spoke up, "Mike?"

"Yeah shotgun?"

"What do we do now? There's not enough room on the couch for all of us." _There was barely enough room for Micky and Davy and Davy's way shorter than the rest of us!_

The boys all looked toward the tiny couch that Micky and Davy had been previously occupying.

"You're right shotgun, there's no way were all gonna fit there," Mike moved to embrace Peter, brushing his left hand up Peter's thigh, "But we've got four beds upstairs that we are more than capable of pushing together." Micky and Davy looked at each other and back to Peter and Mike. The four stood for a moment before racing up the stairs.

Each of the boys grabbed his own bed and brought it to the center of the room, bringing them together to form one large bed where they would all fit. They all climbed in, Davy and Micky to one side and Mike and Peter on the other. It was a bit awkward and they weren't sure exactly how to begin. Peter, being the most open of the group decided to break the ice by tantalizingly rubbing his hand up and down Mike's thigh. This time a tiny moan escaped from his lips and he tried to move so Peter's hand would reach higher. Peter, being the tease that he was, moved his hand out of the way not allowing Mike the contact he wanted. Seeing this was beginning to turn Micky and Davy on again, so they moved closer to get a better view.

Peter began placing open mouth kisses up Mike's neck, while once again increasing the pressure on his leg and venturing up farther to brush against Mike's hardness. A strangled moan escaped Mike's lips. He couldn't take the teasing anymore and he flipped Peter over so that he was lying between Peter's legs with Peter beneath him. Micky and Davy were getting tired of the teasing as well. Micky crawled behind Davy and rubbed himself against Davy's ass as his hand caressed Davy's muscular chest.

Micky wiggled out of his shirt and pants and was now working on shedding Davy's boxers. He slid himself between Davy's legs and took him into his mouth again. Davy couldn't help but thrust into Micky's hungry mouth. Micky took all he had to give and damn was he good at it. Davy wondered to himself where Micky had learned to do this so well, but quickly lost track of that thought when Micky swirled his tongue over the head. Davy reached behind him and undid Micky's pants, pulling out his hard length so he could stroke him.

Mike and Peter ripped each other's shirts off, frantically kissing as if they were each other's life force. Mike began kissing his way down Peter's body, quickly unzipping and discarding his pants. It turned him on even more knowing that Peter never wore underwear. He stared at the erection nestled between Peter's thighs before swallowing him whole as if he were a starving man. He slipped one finger into his mouth, lubing it nicely, before slowly inserting it into Peter. Peter gasped, he had never felt anything like it before, but he liked it. Soon he was rocking hard on Mike's finger, he wanted more.

Davy rolled Micky over on top of him, rubbing his naked hardness against Micky's. He spread his legs for Micky to lie between and felt Micky's arousal brush against his entrance, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. "Oh Micky, I need you, I don't think I can wait anymore." "Shh babe," Micky replied, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "Yes!" Davy cried. Micky pushed Davy's head down toward his erection, "You gotta lube me up if that's what you want." He winked and that was all Davy needed as he swallowed Micky for all he was worth. He made sure to allow his saliva to drip down Micky's length and coat the whole shaft. Then he lay back down and Micky pressed against his now aching opening. It was slow and torturous, but finally Micky was completely sheathed inside his band mate. "Oh god, Davy baby you feel so good!" Davy couldn't form words. The initial burning was giving way into a pleasure Davy had never known.

"Please Mike, I need more." Mike grinned lasciviously before inserting a second and then a third finger into Peter. "You like that Pete? You're just beggin for me to fuck you aren't you?" "Yes," Peter gasped, "Please, Michael I need you." The sound of Peter practically begging for him on top of the fact that he used Mike's full name shattered the rest of Mike's self-control. In one fast movement Mike buried himself in Peter. Peter let out a low groan at being so filled by his best friend. Hearing this made Mike growl as he took Peter hard and fast, just the way they needed it.

All this movement caused the boys to be much closer than they expected. Davy and Peter were lying next to one another, their heads on different sides of the makeshift bed. Micky and Mike were each kneeling on opposite corners, but close enough to touch. Peter was the first to break the boundary between the two couples. He wrapped his hand around Davy and started jerking him feverishly. Davy was now moaning constantly from the double pleasure of Micky so deep inside him and Peter's hand rubbing him. He knew he wouldn't last long. He reached for Peter, who was hard as a rock too, and began doing the same to him.

Mike and Micky were so turned on at the display in front of them. They made eye contact and before Micky knew what was happening, he was being pulled forward by the strong Texan followed by said Texan's lips crashing into his. Davy and Peter watched in awe, both loving the sight of the two other men entwined over them. At the same time Micky and Mike thrust particularly hard, in order to get more contact with each other, and they simultaneously hit a spot in both Peter and Davy that no one knew existed. Davy and Peter were screaming by this point, both being fucked relentlessly by Micky and Mike.

Davy was the first to go over the edge. He spilled himself over Peter's hand as he cried out each of his band mate's names. This created a chain reaction of pleasure. Feeling Davy clenching around him was it for Micky. He let out a series of low moans as he emptied himself into Davy. Peter, loving the sounds his two friends were making sent him into his on spiral of pleasure, he screamed out for Mike as he came hard. This combined with Peter clamping down around him had Mike in a frenzy. He growled as he came harder than he could remember, into his best friend.

The four boys collapsed into a pile, each exhausted from both effort and pleasure. As they basked in the afterglow a thought came to Mike. He once more broke the silence (this time a pleasant silence). "Well that was amazing. I think we should do that more often, we don't have nearly enough fun around here." When he looked to see what they thought, he encountered three awe struck faces, followed by bursts of laughter. When the shock of what Mike said wore off all were in agreement. This thing between them was far too good to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**So so sorry this took so long! Life's been absolutely crazy! Hope you like :-) Thanks so much for reading/reviewing. Love you all!**

* * *

Now, a year had passed since their initial encounter, as the four lay naked and gloriously sweaty together on the makeshift bed they had created out of their four single beds, they couldn't imagine their lives any other way. After the initial shock had worn off they realized that they were happy. Happier than they could ever be with any other guy, or chick for that matter, they belonged together and nothing could ever separate them, certainly not society's rules of how you should behave and who you should love. They were already long haired weirdoes so what did they care what anyone else thought? They wouldn't give anyone the chance, this was theirs and they intended to keep it that way. However, it wasn't always this clear or simple to them. Each boy at one point or another had doubts and worry about what they were doing.

Mike was the first to show doubt. He was the leader after all; he had to be responsible for them all. He had been afraid that if word got out that they were queer they would no longer be hired to play their music and what little recognition they did have would be tainted by something having nothing to do with their musical talents. He couldn't stand to put the only way they knew to make a living at risk. As always he kept his feeling to himself so as not to worry the others. He was beginning to think they should call the whole thing off when the guys surprised him by calling a band meeting. They even stole his gavel!

All of a sudden a long table appeared with Micky, Peter and Davy sitting at one end and Mike at the other. Micky was dressed as a judge, Peter as a court clerk and Davy as a prosecutor. Mike was still in his regular clothes and was beginning to feel very confused, "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Davy began, "Michael Nesmith, we have called this meeting to bring to light the doubts you have over our ongoing relationship. It is the prosecutions view that you do not wish to carry on our behavior based on what other people will think." Micky finished with, "How do you plead?" Mike looked at his band mates and lovers with a look of pure shock on his face. _Guess I didn't hide my feelings as well as I thought. Oh well, too late now. _Suddenly his clothes had changed from his normal jeans and button up shirt to prison strips. "Guilty," he replied lowering his head. "And what does it matter to you what these people think", Davy continued, "Aren't our feelings good enough for you?" "That's not it at all!" Mike cried, "I just don't want to jeopardize our lively.." Micky loudly interrupted, "Order in the court! Don't shout man were right here."

"The court clerk would like to kindly interject," Peter stated, looking rather proud of himself for speaking so eloquently. He stood as he spoke, "Look Michael, we know you're worried about the band, but let's face it, we're in love with each other and I don't care what anyone else thinks. If it's right for us that's all that matters and anyone who would judge us on who we love is just dumb. I just want to love you guys with no worry over what anyone else says, sure we're not gonna shout it from the rooftops or grope each other publicly, but in the privacy of our Pad we should do what we see fit." With that he took his seat, the other three looking at him with their mouths agape. Mike was stunned, "Peter you're more profound than you realize. You guys are right and it may take me some time and I may have doubts, but in the end hell I love you guys. Com'ere." Peter, Micky and Davy pounced on him, knocking his chair backward and causing them to fall to the floor in a pile. Mike smiled. _Yeah, they're definitely worth it._

It was true, Mike honestly believed from the bottom of his heart that three men, his lovers, were worth any hardships that would come to him. He still couldn't help but worry for their sakes though; he didn't want them to have to face the ridicule of being queer, he didn't think they fully realized just how hateful people could be. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen. He had told them that it would take him awhile to get over his doubts, but it seemed any time he wasn't around them those doubts slowly clouded his brain until he couldn't help but feel like they should just end it now before anyone got hurt. Unfortunately, one afternoon about three weeks after their little intervention, that is exactly what happened.

It began innocently enough. Mike and Micky were cleaning up Peter's latest attempt at making dinner, peanut butter and potato soup with a side of ketchup packet gravy. Needless to say it was taking quite a while to clean up. Davy was ordering a pizza since Peter's concoction was thick enough to use as spackle and completely inedible. Peter was laying on the couch looking rather glum over yet another failed meal.

Once off the phone Davy walked over to Peter trying to cheer him up. "Come on Peter it's not that bad. You did what you could with what we had." Peter looked back at Davy forlornly, "I know man, but every time it yours or Mike's or Micky's turn to cook it turns out good, why can't I make something you guys will actually enjoy just once." Davy regarded Peter cautiously. He didn't want to hurt Peter's feelings any more than they already where." "Come on Big Peter, there's plenty of other things you're fantastic at that me, Mike and Micky couldn't do."

"Like what? What could I possibly do that you guys can't?" Peter placed his head in his hands trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. Davy responded immediately, "No one plays bass quite like you and no one, NO ONE, swivels their hips as sexily as you do." He flashed Peter his signature smile and added a wink for good measure. "Yeah Pete," Mike called from the kitchen, "And there isn't another person I know who's as genuine or accepting as you are. You got the biggest heart out of anyone I know." Micky joined in as well at this point, "Hey Pete, you were the one who got us out of jail that time we robbed that bank thinking we were shooting a movie. Even the lawyer couldn't do that!"

Peter looked back to his three friend with a signature dimpled smile and tears (of joy this time) in his eyes. Thanks fellas, you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. He stood up and pulled them into a big group hug. "Hey Peter, why don't you come for a walk with me on the beach until the pizza gets here, the beach always cheers you up!" Davy loved going to the beach as well and he knew just the place to bring Peter to really make him feel better. "What about the clean up? I feel bad making Mike and Micky clean it all up when they didn't make the mess in the first place." Mike smiled at the blonde and pulled him in for a loving hug, "Don't worry Pete, we've got it covered, you go on to the beach with Davy and we'll call you when the pizza gets here." Peter's eyes grew wide with love and admiration for the guitarist. He pulled Mike in for one more hug, then pulled Micky in with them, "Thank you guys, I'll make it up to you next time, I swear!" With that Peter grabbed Davys hand and they headed out the back door leaving Mike and Micky shaking their heads.

Not 15 minutes later Mike and Micky, who had finished the dishes and were now relaxing cuddled up on the couch, heard the back door open followed by Peter's body racking sobs. They immediately bolted up and ran to their friend. Davy had his arm wrapped around Peter who had now collapsed on the floor still crying. "What happened?" Mike was in a state of shock,_ how could a walk on the beach go so horribly wrong? _Davy looked up at Mike, tears threatening to spill over his own eyes, as he recanted what had happened out on the beach…

Davy and Peter walked hand in hand down the beach toward the outcropping of rocks that was their favorite spot to get some special privacy. They had only made it halfway there when a threatening voice came from behind them, "Well look here is it ain't a couple of queers." Davy and Peter looked back to find the same over muscled buffoon who had given Micky issues with Brenda. "Hey I know you two, you're friends with that skinny guy who was all over Brenda, he should join you guys. He'd make a cute little queer, maybe you can have him wear a dress and show off his girly figure." "Don't you talk about Micky like that! He would never wear a dress!" Peter knew he had to defend his friends no matter how big this guy was. They always looked out for each other. Before he knew what hit him the muscled man had tossed him backwards down the beach shouting, "Keep your stupid, queer feelings to yourself. I don't wanna catch it from you!" Peter's eyes welled up and he started running back to the Pad with Davy close behind him. Davy thought he heard a "Stay off my beach" as he ran.

As Davy finished up the sad tale Peter began crying louder remembering how mean the guy had been. Mike wrapped his arms around Peter, silently cursing himself for allowing this to happen. He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely heard Micky, "Peter, you defended my honor, thank you buddy. You did a great thing and there's nothing you need to be sad about." Peter did his best to quite his sobs as he replied, "But he made fun of us without even knowing us. He just spewed hatred without even trying to understand!" Peter began sobbing into Mike's shirt as Davy placed a reassuring hand on his back, "Hey, it's ok mate, what do we care what he thinks anyway? He doesn't even know for sure, he was just assuming." "Yeah Pete!" Micky interjected, "As long as we're happy that's all that matters. That's what you told Mike isn't it?" Remembering Mike's doubts and all they had to do to convince him this was worth the hardships Peter panicked.

Peter looked to Mike, who had remained silent the whole time. "I am happy with you guys. I know he made me sad Mike, but it's worth it. Please don't change your mind. I know you're probably blaming yourself but…" Mike held his finger to Peter's lips "Shh Shotgun, it's ok. You're right I was thinking that, but seeing how much it means to you, to all of you, I can't walk away from you guys. We'll make it work out for the best, just like always, together!" Peter was so happy the force of his hug knocked Mike over onto his back.

As he adjusted himself and Peter, Mike had an idea of how to show Peter just how important he is to them. "Hey guys, what do you say we show Peter here just how special he really is?" Micky and Davy smiled back at Mike with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. They knew just what he had in mind.

The three boys led a slightly confused Peter back to the couch and pushed him down onto it. Mike leaned in to kiss Peter's neck while Micky rubbed his chest and began to unbutton his shirt and Davy ran his hands up and down Peter's thighs. "We're gonna show you just how much we love you Shotgun and that this is all that really matters." Mike kissed Peter full on the mouth to prevent any more interruptions. He let the passion grow slowly, wanting Peter to feel all of his love before devouring him. Meanwhile Micky had divested Peter of his shirt and was running his tongue lightly along Peter's nipples. This was causing the bassist to moan into Mike's mouth making the guitarist kiss him harder. Davy had slowly worked his way up to Peter's waistband and began, in a torturously slow pace, to unzip his pants.

As Davy very slowly removed Peter's pants Micky squeezed behind Peter who was startled as he lay back down. "Micky! I didn't see you there!" "That's ok Pete, I was kinda hoping you were gonna sit on me," Micky said with a wink as he rubbed his growing erection against Peter's ass. Peter was in heaven as at the same time Davy took his entire length down his throat. "Oh god Micky, Davy, feels so good, need more, please!" Peter was so far gone he couldn't speak in full sentences. Mike took advantage of the fact that the other three were lost in each other and slowly moved behind Davy. He crashed his lips once again into Peter's as he rubbed himself up and down Davy's ass. This caused a chain reaction, knocking Davy forward into Peter, who fell into Micky, who fell off the couch. Looking up at the domino effect he caused Mike chuckled to himself, "Hey fella's I think we demonstrated why we never attempt these types of activities on the couch." The other three laughed as they untangled themselves and headed for the stairs.

Once in the bedroom they quickly picked up where they left off. They quickly shed the remainder of their clothing and hopped into the bed. Micky grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly worked one and then two fingers into Peter's tight opening. Davy had resumed sucking Peter's cock with everything he had. While Davy was distracted Mike worked one well lubed finger into his ass as he brought Peters lips to his own. Peter bit down on Mike's bottom lip as he felt Micky's cock slide deep into him. Mike yelped and pulled back, unable to wait any longer he slid his own rock hard erection deep into Davy's waiting body. Davy moaned around Peter's dick as Mike took him fast and hard. Peter couldn't help himself. All the attention being given to him was driving him crazy. He rocked hard back and forth, impaling himself on Micky's erection then thrusting his own hardness down Davy's throat. Micky took this as a sign to give it all he had. He buried himself deep inside of Peter before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Mike's lips on Peter's were the final nail in the coffin. He knew he was done for. He growled deep in his throat as he came hard down Davy's throat, "Fuck yes, feels so good!"

Peter's body clenching tightly around him was it for Micky. He thrust three more times before following Peter over the edge, screaming his climax as he went. All the noise Peter and Micky were making was music to Davy's ears. That combined with Mike hitting his prostate on every stroke had Davy balancing on the edge. He hurtled over it as Mike wrapped his hand around his aching cock, milking him of all he had, "Mike, fuck! Cumming Mike!" Making sure his lovers were thoroughly satisfied before he would allow himself to climax, Mike finally let himself go and came hard into Davy's still spasming ass.

Having exhausted themselves in all their effort they collapsed into a pile on the bed. Peter was the only one who spoke, "Wow guys, you were right. The love we have is all that matters." With their hearts full and their bodies sated the four lovers fell into a deep sleep. That is how they got to where they were now, lying in bed peacefully without a care in the world. They worked through the hard times together just like always.


End file.
